Number Nine
Number Nine is the Ninth in line of Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the ambush of Lorien. Nine had been held prisoner by the Mogadorians in a base in West Virginia for around a year before being broken out by Four and Sam. Number Nine is the Ninth Lorien Elder. 'Appearance ' Number Nine is described as having long, black shaggy hair. He is also described as taller than Four with a very muscular build. Nine is 16 years old. Four says that 'Nine is larger than any Garde I've ever seen.' 'HomeTown' Lorien- Lived with his grandparents until attack on Lorien. Had two Loric chimeara. Chicago/John Hanock Building/Penthouse- A very high-class penthouse on the top floor. Living here for five years with his Cepan Sandor before running away with the intent to return, but being caught by Mogadorians before he could return, though in the end of Power of Six, Nine says that he is bringing Four there to hide even though his Cepan is dead. Personality Nine was always homeschooled so had to learn everthing he knows about human interactions through TV. After Nine was betrayed by his potential girlfriend Maddy when she gave him to the Mogadorians in exchange of her parents and being forced to watch Sandor tortured, Nine tends to block out all emotions besides his anger and hate for the Mogadorians. He is descibed as badass and slightly blood thirsty when it comes to Mogadorians. Nine disliked the lack of freedom he had when living with his cepan Sandor, since Sandor made him train 24/7 though encouraged him to have a safe social life.After the years/time of captivity by the mogadorians he has deveolped a ruthless,fighting attitude in which he not only kills the mogs but kills them with pleasure and ease he is one of the strongest garde so far not just in legacies though he and six have a similar bloodlust after both being held prisoner. 'Legacies' Nine discovered his first legacy, antigravity, when he and his Cepan Sandor were training. He ran up the side of a wall to turn a flip and stayed on the wall. He discovered his second legacy, legacy transfer, when trying to escape the Mogadorians trying to capture him and his friend Maddy by transfering his antigravity legacy to her. He discovered his latest legacy, animal telepathy, when communicating with Bernie Kosar, a Loric chimeara after being broken out of his cell in the Mogadorian base by Sam and Number Four. Telekinesis '''- The ability to move things with your mind. All Garde posses this power. It usually comes after a Loric child develops his/her first Legacy. '''Enhancement - All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance,durability and hearing. Antigravity - Nine can walk on all surfaces, including but not limited to walls and ceilings as if he were upright. Animal Telepathy — The ability to communicate with animals. '''Legacy Transfer - '''The ability to transfer legacies to other Garde or human. Chest Nine's Loric Chest is his Inheritance, given to all of the Garde. Sandor, his Cepan, allows him to train with one of it's weapons- a pipe-staff as Nine calls it that extends, grows razor blade ends, and turns red hot when used in battle. Nine is very well trained with it. Nines father was profficient with the Joust (pipe staffs true name) back in the day. Nine's chest was stolen by the Mogadorians when his Cepan was captured, but later Four breaks in and brings him his Chest. Each Garde either has a macrocosm or a red crystal, and when they pair up, one with a crystal and one with a macrocosm, they can communicate with other pairs. Contents: - Pipe Staff/ Joust: a short silver pipe that when used in battle can expand to at least six feet long, turn red hot, and row razor blade ends. Nine is very well trained with this item. - X- Ray Rock: a small red stone that when places between the user's knuckles provides a large beam that lets you see through things like walls, very much like an X-ray. - Spiky Green Ball: a spiked, small green ball that is controlled with the user's mind. It can expand and take on the form of almost any type of ball, and bust through steel doors. The user can control anything from its color to its weight to its spikes. - Sustenance: a small yellow cube similar to John's blue cube. Sustenance fills you up with a food like substance for a little while when placed in the mouth of the user. - String of Green Crystals: a black string of green crystals that when used can suck up anything aimed for the user, in a way like a black hole, and spit it back at the one who tried to use it originally. - Purple Stone: Not much is known about this stone except that Nine discovered it works when he placed it on the top of his hand, and it would turn invisible and defy gravity when rolled to the underside of his hand. - Red Crystal: a small, red oblong crystal that is to be paired with another Garde's macrocosm: as if the set were a walkie-talkie, the macrocosm allows you to hear, and the red crystal allows you to speak and be heard by another Garde with an opperational macrocosm. - Healing Stone: A small, very dark black stone that is able to heal almost any injury inflicted with the intent to hurt or kill, and must be used promptly after infliction, and also causes twice the pain of the original injury during the healing process. Works on both humans and Loric. I Am Number Four Number Nine does not appear in this book except when mentioned by the writers in Athens that the Mogadorians are chasing him in South America. The Power of Six Nine doesn't appear until the end of the book when Sam, Bernie Kosar, and John Smith attempt to get John's stolen Chest back from the Mogadorian base in a hollowed out mountain in West Virgina. John finds not only his Chest but also Nine's, and when Sam goes looking for his father in the cells there, they find Nine, who has been in there for over a year. The Rise of Nine This book starts out with Nine and Four struggling to hide while Four is healing from running into the Mogadorian forcefield in West Virgina. Category:Garde Category:Loric